As mobile devices become more sophisticated, consumers are relying more on mobile internet data connectivity as means of performing day-to-day tasks. To support the ever-increasing demand, telecommunications carriers offer service plans that allocate an allotment of data that consumers may use within a subscribed service plan cycle, nominally one month. However, consumers are often unaware of the amount of data usage that particular data usage events, or individual software applications, may consume when launched via their mobile devices. For example, a software application that access remote database entries may consume a relatively small amount of data when compared with particular data usage events, such as downloading or streaming multimedia content from an online resource.
Further, consumers are often left without sufficient resources to monitor, limit, and control the amount of data usage or the rate of data usage that particular data usage events may consume. As a result, in the event that a consumer depletes a data allowance allocation prior to the end of a subscribed service plan cycle, the consumer and telecommunications carrier representatives may be left frustrated by the lack of available transparency and granularity in identifying which data usage events and mobile computing device settings were disproportionately responsible for depleting the data allowance allocation.